hey baby, are you alone tonight?
by The Green Alice
Summary: It all started with a voice mail during Loke's bachelor party. *my own take to the MV of a song from blessthefall* RATED M for alcohol, too much partying, sex, cursing words, and fun XD


I don't know what has gotten into me but I decided to make a fic based on the music video of blessthefall's "Hey Baby, Here's That Song You Wanted". I mean it's so adorable and you guys should definitely watch it 'cause I find it really hilarious especially the voice mail part (the cheating thing... omg I'm such a spoiler).

disclaimer: I don't own anything

ps. I made the disclaimer that short because I'm lazy XD

pps. I regret nothing hahahaha LOL

warning: mentions of lemons, foul words, more partying, alcohol, and lots of fun (just kidding!)

oh and btw I made some characters here OOC so don't complain.

* * *

The house was in a mess.

Twister mats lied on the floor, a little crumpled at its edges. Wine bottles scattered around, either empty or not. Broken pieces of glass and potato chips decorated the whole floor. There are even women lingerie lying around. The toys on the table are positioned in the _dirtiest_ way a human can imagine. Broken eggs were thrown everywhere and there were open boxes of pizzas.

Then, a beeping of phone was heard.

It was heard three times until a male voice said: _"Hey! This is Loke. I can't get to my phone right now, but when I'm done, I'll call you back."_

Another beep.

_"Hey Loke, you are a liar. How dare you cheat on me? I never want to ever talk or see you again so go fuck yourself. Fuck you!"_ a female voice cursed in the mail.

Gray groaned at that. He quickly spit out the toy soldier in his mouth and looked at his pocket to see Loke's BlackBerry phone. He couldn't remember anything except for hearing the voice of his friend's girlfriend—Karen last night and how she sounded so pissed—he heard her again a while ago though. He also noticed something on his hand. It was a lacy black underwear of a woman.

"Hey," another voice called and Gray could guess it was Laxus from the deep tone. Plus, he's sleeping upside down the arm chair too.

Natsu instantly awakened, noticing his scarf tied on his head as a bandana and a card placed at the side of it. When he looked up, his forehead met with the arm chair. Laxus laughed at that, knowing that Natsu slept with his head under the very chair he was sleeping on.

"It's not funny, man," the pinkette muttered then asked, "what happened last night?"

"Craziest bachelor party every." Laxus smirked, removing the headband with devil horns from his hair then placing it at the arm rest. "It was the best time of my life."

"I can't believe Loke's getting married," Natsu stated, knowing what kind of girl Loke's gonna spend the rest of his life with.

"'Cause he's a moron," Laxus reasoned out.

Gray suddenly sat up from the couch, already shirtless. "What pancakes?" he asked out of nowhere, only remembering the word from his memory of last night.

He felt something on his chest and looked down to see a tissue napkin. He held it out and silently read the words: _"Hey baby, you were amazing last night." _with a red kiss mark at the side.

Gray grinned. "Sweet! I must've scored last night."

"With who?" Laxus asked, sitting beside Gray to see the napkin along with Natsu.

"I have no idea." Gray chuckled but he already knew that it was probably some hot babe with amazing body he could grind against with.

Natsu removed his scarf and the card from his head. He looked around and sniffed on Gray. "You smell like Lucy," he uttered with slight disgust.

"Stop sniffing on me, flame brain." Gray told him then added, "and I don't smell like your busty girlfriend."

Natsu grimaced at that. Laxus only chuckled, explaining, "What he meant is the woman you had been with. Her scent is on you so you smell like her."

_Does fire breath mean I smell like sex_, Gray thought, narrowing his droopy eyes then his stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Let's go grab some pancakes," he said, changing the subject.

The other two nodded. "Yeah."

They all stood up and Gray grabbed a nearby shirt then left the house.

* * *

On the other hand, Natsu's blue cat—Happy was climbing up the stairs, licking the crumbs of food left on it. Somewhere on the middle lied Loke who was in his boxers and his mouth and chest filled with whipped cream. His other hand was holding a red cup filled with alcoholic drink. After a while, Happy started to lick some of the cream from his face then went down to find food.

Then, the door opened to reveal a green haired busty lady with shades and dressed in a skimpy outfit. She carefully made her way in, making sure not to step on something slippery. She removed her shades and took note of the mess of Loke's bachelor party. Once she spotted Loke on the stairs, her brown eyes narrowed. _The nerve of this guy to have fun._

Her heels made a clicking sound on the floor as she made her way towards him. She didn't want to wake him up in the gentlest way possible so she grabbed the red cup in his hand and threw the drink at his face. It instantly awakened his senses as he quickly sat up and coughed.

"What the heck was that for?" Loke half-yelled, quite annoyed at his girlfriend who disturbed his sleep.

"I hope you're happy," Karen remarked with disdain.

Loke arched a brow at that. "Huh?!"

"Don't you ever try to tell me you don't know what happened." Karen folded her arms in her chest.

"What are you talking about?"

Karen glared. This guy really is acting all innocent. "You. Make. Me. Sick." Karen stated then her eyes roamed around his place. "Where is she?"

He only furrowed his brows. She really is making him go crazy by her words. "Who?"

"The slut!" she practically screamed at him. "I got a voice mail from you last night when you're doing her."

Then she started to inch her face closer to him. "You're disgusting. You really are a playboy who constantly sleeps around without a care," she said with every amount of anger in her body that made Jellal, who was hugging the mail box with a black eye, sit up on the floor and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

She grabbed his jaw harshly. "Don't you ever talk to me again, cheater. We're through."

Then Karen slapped him hard and started to walk out. Loke waned to laugh. She really is insane."Okay, I love you," he replied, "see you tomorrow. I have been waiting to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Shut up, Loke!" she hissed then the door was slammed closed.

Jellal placed the mail box on the floor and walked towards his friend. Loke probably needs some comforting. He asked if he was fine and when Loke nodded, he sat beside him.

"You know..." he started, choosing his words carefully. "by now she's gonna break up with you on a daily basis. Why do you put up with that?"

"She just likes to..." Loke trailed off, "overreact. That's all."

"Overreact?" Jellal repeated in disbelief. "She likes to be crazy!"

He pulled out his phone to see it was already eight o'clock. "It's already late. Let's get some strawberry cake for Erza," he suggested and Loke agreed.

Once they got dressed, they headed out. They were about to go to Loke's car when they heard a ringing tone.

"Is that your phone?" Loke asked.

Jellal placed his hand on his jeans to check. "Nope."

Afterwards, Loke pulled out a phone from his pocket and noticed that it wasn't his. He answered the call. "Hello?"

_"Hey, what's up Loke? We switched phones last night. I'm just gonna drop it off later since we went out to grab some pancakes,"_ Gray answered from the other line.

Loke nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll call you later."

Gray added, _"Alright, your chick called last night and sounded super pissed in her voice mail. Looks like she heard us."_

"I know. Bye." Loke ended the call, not bothering to know what Karen said. He looked to the left. "Where's my car?"

"It's right there." Jellal pointed to the right and Loke nodded, walking towards it.

* * *

Laxus, Natsu, and Gray continued to eat at the pancake house. In the middle of eating, they would mention bits of what they remembered last night. Gray would only busy himself eating and listening to the two. He would also think of the hot babe he got laid with last night and wished she left her number on his phone so he could call her whenever he wanted some _release_.

While eating, the waitress placed the check on their table. Once she had left, Gray picked it up and silently read: _"FREE. Are you ready for round 2?"_

He stared at it in confusion. What the hell is that woman saying? Then it clicked in his mind—the handwriting. He pulled out from his pocket the napkin and compared the two. The handwriting was definitely the same! The waitress, who was filling water in a glass, stared over her shoulder to see Gray scrutinizing the napkin and the check. Once she had finished, she just stood there and he finally looked at her, his dark blue eyes widening. It couldn't be—of all people, why did it have to be her, his number one fangirl and stalker—Juvia?

He only looked at her in disbelief while she just licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear. Gray didn't know what to react. He couldn't have possibly drunk dialed her last night, could he?

Suddenly, a man passed by and bumped into her, knocking over the pitcher she was holding and wetting her uniform. Now that it clung to her like a second skin, Gray could see the blue underwear underneath her uniform and he spit out the food he was eating. Natsu and Laxus, who sensed his reaction, looked back to see Juvia shrieking then covering her exposed skin to no avail.

And the two realized something. The shy waitress was the hot babe Gray slept with last night.

* * *

Loke sat on the driver's seat while Jellal was on the front. They immediately put on their seat belts. Loke was about to turn the engine on when he felt something move from the back of the car so they both went out to check it. When Loke opened it though, they were both surprised to see Ichiya, the small pizza delivery guy who did nothing but fawn on Erza, naked with a tape over his mouth. Upon seeing Loke and Jellal's faces, he immediately jumped at Loke's back, wrapping both arms on his so that he could strangle his neck.

"Jellal, get him off!" Loke yelled, struggling from Ichiya's arms.

"I'm trying!" Jellal yelled back, pulling Ichiya by his feet.

The struggle was harder than they expected.

* * *

Laxus and Natsu went out of the pancake house. Gray told them to go ahead, helping Juvia who was trying to cover herself from the ogling eyes of men. The two went in the red truck and Laxus decided that he'll be the one to drive. Natsu was reckless regarding vehicles.

Laxus turned on the engine. "I didn't know the hot babe would be his creepy stalker."

Natsu only shrugged, imagining Gray and Juvia having sex. The mere idea made him want to puke. "Don't mention it. I'm already traumatized, Laxus."

Then a hard slam was heard at the front. They both whipped their heads to see Bob, the gay owner of the pancake house, very angry. At the same time, there was a malicious glint in his eyes. They knew that look _very_ well. The two screamed in fear then looked at each other, with Bob asking for Ichiya's location. Afterwards, Laxus started to drive away, leaving Bob running after them.

It was a good thing that the truck was very fast and the gay restaurant owner could only grunt at the two men for leaving him.

* * *

Gray already finished putting his clothes back on. He was about to leave when he saw Juvia still fumbling with the buttons of her uniform. She wanted to hurry up or Bob might get suspicious in her long time of changing clothes. Gray sighed. He walked over then started to button up her shirt. Juvia blushed at his gesture. He wasn't one to be this sweet; especially after having sex with her in this small, crappy space they called "men's comfort room".

"T-Thank you, Gray-sama." Juvia peeped and Gray noted how cute she was.

He only ruffled her hair roughly. "Next time, quickly dress up," he informed her and she nodded.

Gray slowly opened the door, taking a peek to see if the coast was clear. Once he figured that it was, he held Juvia's hand and they went out of the room. After that, Juvia hesitantly took back her hand and looked away.

"G-Gray-sama should go now," she mumbled sadly. "Juvia will be getting to work."

She was about to walk away when Gray grabbed her by the waist then kissed her forehead. She was surprised. Her crush just kissed her!

Gray smirked at her reaction. "How many more hours?" he asked, referring to her shift.

"Juvia has four more hours to work," she answered.

"I'll wait for you outside." Gray turned around to walk away. "We're gonna go on a date."

Juvia squealed at that, running up to him and hugging him from behind. Gray only frowned. He really wasn't the best guy for this romance crap.

* * *

With all the struggling, Jellal managed to get Ichiya off and Loke dashed towards his house, sliding his foot then rolling on the ground. Ichiya managed to get hold of him and started to punch him. Jellal went after him and removed him again from Loke. When Loke managed to stand up, Ichiya grabbed his foot and he shook his hand away. The two men dashed inside with a naked Ichiya following them.

On the other hand, Laxus and Natsu finally reached the house. They thought they got rid of Bob when hands were wrapped around Natsu's neck. Natsu's eyes went wide as saucers. Bob followed them.

"AHH!" they screamed as Natsu successfully removed Bob's hands from his neck after a few struggling.

They quickly went out of the truck, still screaming while running inside. Once Bob had followed, the five men quickly made a signal for him to shut up. Then, a moan was heard. Loke tried to focus his hearing until Natsu nudged him to go to the room on the left. They all slowly made their way towards their room and the moans got louder. One thing they could guess: someone was having sex.

Loke slowly opened the door and found Karen having sex with another guy. She was only clad in her undies and was straddling him. His eyes were wide as saucers. "What the hell are you doing?" he grimaced.

She just shrugged. "If you can cheat, then I can cheat," she deadpanned, "two can play that game."

"I didn't cheat on you!" Loke replied, confused at her words.

"I got the voice mail," Karen stated, glaring at him.

"Wait," Laxus interrupted them. "You're getting it all wrong. Gray and Loke switched phones last night."

"What?!" Karen sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed and said: "it was Gray hitting it off with his creepy stalker" like it was nothing.

Karen's eyes widened in realization. It's like a ton of bricks hit her. She even accused Loke of being a cheater and demanded to see the slut when it wasn't really him in that freakin' voice mail.

"So, you're trying to get back at me by hooking up with some guy you met at the bar," Loke pointed out, glaring at the guy underneath her.

"Please, forgive me," Karen appealed to him, "you know that I love you, Loke."

"Get dressed," he said, ignoring her excuses and possible alibis. "After that, you two get out of my house."

"But—"

"Now!" he yelled and the men all left as Karen and the other guy started to get dressed.

Bob and Ichiya decided to go back to the pancake house and the four men went to the living room. Loke sat on the arm chair, completely infuriated at the fact that Karen accused him of something he won't do. Sure, he's a playboy but he's so damn loyal to a girl he's dating. Natsu and the others decided not to stay near him.

"You'll cancel the wedding?" Laxus asked and Loke shook his head. He can't cancel the wedding tomorrow. The guests will be angry especially when they expected so much about it.

_Aquarius would probably drown me in her pool for cancelling it_, he thought and instantly shivered at the mental picture of him with Aquarius cackling as he struggles in the water.

He heard footsteps and he knew that it belonged to his supposed-to-be wife and her _friend_. He didn't spare her one glance then the door was slammed shut. After a few seconds, Jellal's phone rang and when he knew it was Erza, he immediately answered.

"What is it?"

_"Lucy and Mira wanted to go there to check if you all have everything set for the wedding tomorrow,"_ his girlfriend said from the other line.

Loke and Natsu's faces paled. Lucy and Mirajane were another thing. They knew that those two girls loved doing girly stuff, especially celebrations—weddings, birthdays, Valentine's day, New Year, or any stupid holiday you could think of. Lucy, according to Natsu's experience, would probably throw a tantrum since she really wanted to dress up despite not liking Karen for Loke.

Jellal looked over to Loke, making a quiet message on what he should do. Loke mouthed, "go on" to him and he nodded.

"Sure, they can go. We're in a _pinch_ here," Jellal replied.

It didn't sound convincing for Erza though but she agreed. _"Alright. We'll go there by twelve noon. See you."_

"Yeah." Then he ended the call.

"I don't wanna face their wrath," Natsu stated in low spirits.

Laxus patted him on the shoulder. He muttered, "me too."

"By the way, where's Gray?" Loke asked, noticing that he wasn't with them.

"He's with Juvia," Laxus deadpanned.

"They're probably getting it on again or something" Natsu guessed then scowled. "Who cares about perverted snowman anyway?"

They all nodded. They should stop worrying because he's in the good hands of his stalker.

* * *

Four hours later, Juvia shyly walked out from the back of the restaurant, her eyes searching for any sign of Gray. Once she found none, she sighed and walked away. Her encounter with Gray was probably just because of sex. It wasn't because he's liking or her something. She was his creepy stalker after all.

_Juvia is very wrong to expect from Gray-sama,_ she thought dejectedly.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her waist in a tight embrace then a pair of lips brushed on the corner of her mouth. She leaned back to see Gray grinning at her. He placed his head on her shoulder and took in her scent and the hickey she was hiding with her hair.

"Miss me?" he asked and when he looked at her, fresh tears are rolling down her cheeks.

He jerked at that, turning her around so he could take a look but Juvia only covered her face with her hands. "W-What is it?"

"G-Gray-sama—Juvia—D-Date..."

"Oi, I can't understand you if you're crying like that."

She sniffed. "Juvia thought that Gray-sama won't date her anymore."

He cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "I don't go back on my words, idiot."

Her face lit up. "So does that mean...?"

"We'll go on a date, Juvia," he confirmed her thoughts.

She shrilled in delight and jumped on him, tackling them on the ground with her face buried in his chest. Gray rolled his eyes. This silly woman's gonna be the death of him.

Juvia quickly removed herself from him and helped him stand up. Then she was now pulling him by the arm, rambling about her plans and the possible scenarios that would happen to them today. He just let her be. After all, her fantasies will be turned into reality later on.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"WHAT?!" Lucy shrieked, her eyes wide in disbelief and looked to all of them as if she was demanding for an excusable reason.

"You heard him, Lucy," Laxus pointed out, "no need to repeat."

"Still!" Lucy pouted, stomping her foot in annoyance. "I even shared a large amount of money for everything and yet, it would be cancelled."

"That's why we gathered here," Jellal pointed out, "to have a new plan."

"How about we get Loke to marry a woman who's willing to be his wife?" Mirajane suggested, an evil aura emitting around her.

"I'm out of it. After what happened, I don't plan to marry," Loke contradicted and they all nodded in agreement.

"Do you have other friends who plan to marry?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"I guess it would be Levy-chan but I doubt she would be happy since it would be all too sudden on her part," Lucy told him. "Plus, Gajeel won't like to rush into things."

Lucy had a point there. Levy and Gajeel are getting already to the marriage part but they won't like it if everything was too sudden. Gajeel might only murder them for it.

"How about Ever and Elfman?" Laxus proposed and Lucy furiously shook her head.

"No way!" she yelled at him.

"Plus, Ever's gonna change everything and we're gonna spend more money at that," Erza added.

"How about you and Erza?" Natsu asked Jellal and the guy just frowned at him.

"We just got together, Natsu," Jellal reasoned out, "we can't just get married all of a sudden."

Natsu turned to Laxus. "How about you and Mira? That way, your gramps would shut his trap."

"We can't, Natsu," Mirajane interjected, "besides, why don't _you_ and Lucy just get married?"

Laxus smirked at that. His girl really knows how to mess with someone. "She's right," Laxus agreed, "you're even having sex with her on a daily basis."

Natsu and Lucy blushed at that and decided to ignore them.

"Well," Erza spoke, "why can't you and Laxus get married?"

Mirajane only giggled. "Laxus had been planning to marry me next year. It would be no fun to spoil his plans."

"Oh..." they all mumbled.

"By the way, where's Gray?" Lucy asked, looking around for any sign of the exhibitionist.

"He's on a date with Juvia," Jellal casually stated then the girls squealed and cooed in delight.

"I can't believe he finally realized his feelings," Erza muttered proudly.

"Juvia's so lucky!" Lucy and Mirajane exclaimed.

"Oi, stop fooling around!" Loke scolded them. "We need to have a plan already."

After a few hours of talking and no plan deduced, the door slowly opened to reveal Gray and Juvia soaking wet from the rain (they were so busy that they just knew once they got in). Juvia only clung Gray's hoodie to her body. The boys were openly staring at her exposed flesh. It immediately registered Gray's vision and he glared at them.

"Oi," he snarled, "stop checking out _my_ girl, will ya?"

Natsu blinked his eyes twice then a smirk slowly made its way on his lips. "Your girl, eh? Congrats, ice pants."

Gray only looked away, blushing. "Whatever," he muttered, "I'm taking her to my room to get changed."

When they were about to make their way towards his room, Lucy immediately pulled Juvia to her while Erza blocked his way towards her.

"Erza, what the he—"

"Don't worry, Gray," she replied then explained, "we're just giving you the time of your life. The boys will be with you here while we'll talk to her."

"I don't get it." Gray only furrowed his brows.

Erza patted him on the shoulder. "You'll thank us later on." She turned to the other girls. "Let's go to the guest room and get her ready."

"I'm gonna absolutely love this." Lucy smirked and Mirajane commented on how excited she was.

Once they were out of sight, Gray turned to his friends. "Alright, tell me what happened."

Laxus waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "It's nothing, really."

"You're just getting married tomorrow. That's all," Natsu added with a shrug.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

_The next day..._

Loke adjusted his tie and dark coat. He was together with the guys, waiting for the bride at the altar. Laxus patted him on the shoulder.

"She's up with all this thing after everything that's happened?" he asked.

Loke nodded. "I'm sure. Let's do this."

The orange-haired man bumped his fist with Gray's and the guests stood up to honor the bride. Down the aisle was Juvia wearing the dress which Karen was supposed to wear on that day. It was just a simple tube top pleated mermaid wedding dress that exposed her pale skin and gave way to her generous cleavage. Lucy made her hair down with thick waves at the end and Mirajane and Erza did light make-up on her face. Juvia's left hand held a bouquet of white daisies while the other held her skirt up so that she won't trip. Loke, Laxus, Natsu, and Jellal just smirked and wolf-whistled.

Gray's smirk was even wider than theirs. He still can't believe that he'll marry his hot stalker. It took him some beatings from Laxus and quite a bit of persuasion from Jellal and Loke for him to agree. Well, any of those didn't work except when Natsu mentioned that he'll get to have sex with Juvia all day without using condoms.

Once she had reached the altar, she immediately took his hand and stood beside him in front of the priest. While the ceremony was on-going, Natsu pulled out the phone from his pocket and decided to look at the photos from his gallery. After a few swipes, he gasped. This alerted Jellal and he decided to also take a look. He can't believe what his eyes are seeing. The photos contained the following: Laxus sitting on the couch with Mirajane straddling him on his lap; Loke pouring chocolate syrup on Lucy's skin and Natsu licking it all over; Bob holding a bottle of beer and getting wasted on the corner; Ichiya holding the pizza boxes with Natsu and Laxus beside him; Gray positioning all the toys in a sexual manner; Jellal strangling the poor mail box; Loke's body sliding on the floor; Cana shoving Ichiya's face on her stomach; Ichiya naked with Mirajane taping his mouth; Cana and Lisanna French-kissing; Jellal turned into a masochistic slave by Erza; Gray talking to someone on his phone; a blushing Juvia with Gray's arm draped around her shoulder; Juvia downing a bottle of beer with Loke's arm linked with hers as he also downs his drink; Gray and Juvia French-kissing while Gray lifted a middle finger towards the cameraman; and Natsu twirling Lucy's bra on his finger with his girlfriend covering her breasts and reaching for it.

Natsu decided to close his phone and pay attention to the ceremony. He'll just scroll through the pictures later on.

The groom and his bride exchanged vows and when the priest announced that Gray may kiss the bride, he quickly lifted up the veil and planted his lips upon hers. Everyone cheered at the new married couple. After a few seconds, the cheering died down when they noticed Gray kissing her with his tongue inside her mouth. The priest only looked away. Cana just cheered them to go on. Mirajane stifled a scream by covering her mouth. Erza only blushed while Lucy decided to cover Wendy's eyes. Juvia tried to remove Gray's hold on her by pushing him away but Gray was stronger, gripping both of her wrists. The bluenette was unsuccessful in her attempt and just relaxed, slackening her hold and kissing him back.

Laxus face-palmed in frustration. Jellal just shook his head. Loke chuckled at the two while Natsu—

"Oi ice pants! Have you no shame? You're supposed to keep it PG, moron!" Natsu complained, covering poor Romeo's eyes.

Gray ignored him, still kissing Juvia. While kissing her, he raised his middle finger towards Natsu in reply to his complaint. Everyone just laughed then Gray pulled away from her. Juvia's expression was dazed, her lips swollen red and her blue eyes dark with lust. She fainted afterwards and Gray hastily carried her in his arms.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! To the reception!"

* * *

_At the reception..._

Juvia was very glad and she took a piece of her cake then offered it to Gray. He only scowled but everyone could make out the blush on his cheeks. He slowly leaned forward and took the food she was offering. Once he ate it, Juvia only giggled and he briefly saw her taking a lick on her spoon. He smirked and when he was sure no one was looking, he kissed her.

Mirajane and Laxus talked with Levy and Gajeel. Lucy was constantly reprimanding Natsu on eating all the foods on the table. Jellal and Erza accompanied themselves at the balcony. Cana was on her fifth barrel of booze. Lisanna was pulling Bickslow towards the dance floor. Freed was playing music for all. Everyone was having fun.

Loke stood on the corner, a glass of champagne in his hand. He couldn't believe that a voice mail could change his life in one snap. He was waiting for this day with Karen but one false accusation made him change his mind. He guessed that maybe they weren't just meant to be. Maybe, he wasn't fated to spend the rest of his life with her.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aries slowly making her way towards him. She was still mentally deciding if she should approach him or not. She always have known about his relationship with Karen and constantly worries about his well being. She knew that it will be hard for him, especially when he even made an effort to propose to her before.

Loke sighed, approaching the girl and she squeaked when she felt him pat her head. "Hey, Aries." Loke greeted her.

"H-Hey," she mumbled shyly.

There was an awkward silence. Aries fumbled under his gaze while Loke tried to come up with anything to say. She looked over to see Lucy giving her the thumbs up. This is her chance. She shouldn't mess up.

"L-Loke-kun, a-are you alone tonight?" she asked, looking down and blushing.

Loke glanced over to see his friends urging him to accompany the pinkette. He smiled, taking her hand and briefly kissing it.

He stared at her and said: "There's no one else tonight."

* * *

OMG! Such a fanfic I made~

I hoped you all liked it and I recommend you to play the song to feel this fic. If you don't want to, it's fine.

Thank you, everyone.

ps. I'll improve my writing more and more so be patient.


End file.
